disneyjuniorpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Princess
The Pirate Princess is one of the recurring characters in Jake and the NeverLand Pirates. Personality Kind, brave, smart, strong and beautiful. Looks She has light brown hair, green eyes and make up and wears a purple outfit. Shes older then Jake and his friends. Appearances * "The Pirate Princess" (first appearance) * "The Rainbow Wand" * "The Never Rainbow" * "The Queen of Never Land" * "Season of the Sea Witch" * "Jake's Birthday Bash!" * "Misty's Magical Mix-Up!" * "Jake's Pirate Swap Meet"(cameo) * "Smee-erella" (cameo) * "Trading Treasures" * "Princess Power!" * "Captain Scrooge" * "Captain Frost" * "Tales of Captain Buzzard" (cameo) Inspiration * Snow White * Cinderella * Alice * Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Jasmine (Aladdin) * Jane Porter (Tarzan) Gallery The Pirate Princess1.jpg The Pirate Princess2.jpg The Pirate Princess3.jpg The Pirate Princess4.jpg The Pirate Princess5.jpg The Pirate Princess6.jpg The Pirate Princess7.jpg The Pirate Princess8.jpg The Pirate Princess9.jpg The Pirate Princess10.jpg The Pirate Princess11.jpg The Pirate Princess12.jpg The Pirate Princess13.jpg The Pirate Princess15.jpg The Pirate Princess14.jpg The Pirate Princess16.jpg The Pirate Princess17.jpg The Rainbow Wand1.jpeg The Rainbow Wand2.jpg The Rainbow Wand3.jpg The Rainbow Wand4.jpg The Rainbow Wand5.jpg The Rainbow Wand6.jpg The Rainbow Wand7.jpg IMG 0515.jpg IMG 0516.jpg IMG 0517.jpg The Rainbow Wand8.jpg IMG 0518.jpg The Rainbow Wand9.jpg The Rainbow Wand10.jpg The Rainbow Wand11.jpg The Rainbow Wand12.jpg The Rainbow Wand13.jpg The Rainbow Wand14.jpg The Rainbow Wand15.jpg The Never Rainbow.jpg The Never Rainbow 2.jpg The Never Rainbow 3.jpg The Never Rainbow 4.jpg The Never Rainbow 5.jpg The Never Rainbow 6.jpg The Never Rainbow 7.jpg The Never Rainbow 8.jpg The Never Rainbow 9.jpg The Never Rainbow 10.jpg IThe Never Rainbow 11.jpg The Never Rainbow 12.jpg The Never Rainbow 13.jpg The Never Rainbow 14.jpg The Never Rainbow 15.jpg IThe Never Rainbow 16.jpg The Never Rainbow 17.jpg The Never Rainbow 18.jpg The Never Rainbow 19.jpg The Never Rainbow 20.jpg The Never Rainbow 21.jpg The Never Rainbow 22.jpg The Never Rainbow 23.jpg The Never Rainbow 24.jpg The Never Rainbow 25.jpg The Never Rainbow 26.jpg The Never Rainbow 27.jpg The Never Rainbow 28.jpg The Never Rainbow 29.jpg The Never Rainbow 30.jpg The Never Rainbow 31.jpg The Never Rainbow 32.jpg The Never Rainbow 33.jpg The Never Rainbow 34.jpg The Never Rainbow 35.jpg The Never Rainbow 36.jpg IMG 0553.jpg IMG_0554.jpg IMG_0555.jpg IMG_0556.jpg IMG_0557.jpg IMG_0558.jpg IMG_0559.jpg IMG_0564.jpg IMG_0565.jpg IMG_0566.jpg IMG_0567.jpg IMG_0568.jpg IMG_0569.jpg IMG_0570.jpg IMG_0571.jpg IMG_0572.jpg IMG_0573.jpg IMG_0574.jpg IMG_0575.jpg IMG_0576.jpg IMG_0577.jpg IMG_0578.jpg IMG_0579.jpg IMG_0580.jpg IMG_0581.jpg IMG_0582.jpg IMG_0583.jpg IMG_0584.jpg IMG_0585.jpg IMG_0586.jpg IMG_0587.jpg IMG_0588.jpg IMG_0589.jpg IMG_0590.jpg IMG_0591.jpg IMG_0592.jpg IMG_0593.jpg IMG_0594.jpg IMG_0595.jpg IMG_0596.jpg IMG_0597.jpg IMG_0598.jpg IMG_0599.jpg IMG_0600.jpg IMG_0601.jpg IMG_0602.jpg IMG_0603.jpg IMG_0604.jpg IMG_0605.jpg IMG_0647.jpg IMG_0607.jpg IMG_0608.jpg IMG_0609.jpg IMG_0610.jpg IMG_0611.jpg IMG_0619.jpg IMG_0620.jpg IMG_0623.jpg IMG_0624.jpg IMG_0626.jpg IMG_0627.jpg IMG_0628.jpg IMG_0631.jpg IMG_0630.jpg IMG_0632.jpg IMG_0633.jpg IMG_0635.jpg IMG_0636.jpg IMG_0637.jpg IMG_0641.jpg IMG_0642.jpg IMG_0644.jpg IMG_0645.jpg IMG_0646.jpg Image.jpg Jake's Brithday Bash.jpg Jake's Brithday Bash 2.jpg Misty's Magical Mix-up 16.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 17.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 18.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 19.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 20.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 21.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 22.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 23.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 24.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 26.jpeg Misty's Magical Mix-up 27.jpeg Image 2.jpeg Image 3.jpeg Image 4.jpeg image 7.jpeg image 8.jpeg image 9.jpeg image 10.jpeg image 11.jpeg image 12.jpeg image 13.jpeg image 14.jpeg image 15.jpeg image 16.jpeg image 17.jpeg image 18.jpeg image 19.jpeg Image 21.jpeg Image 26.jpeg Image 27.jpeg image 28.jpeg image 29.jpeg image 30.jpeg image 31.jpeg image 32.jpeg Image 34.jpeg image 35.jpeg image 36.jpeg image 45.jpeg Image 48.jpeg Image 50.jpeg Image 51.jpeg Image 52.jpeg Image 54.jpeg Image 55.jpeg Image 56.jpeg Image 57.jpeg Image 58.jpeg Image 59.jpeg Image 60.jpeg Image 61.jpeg Image 62.jpeg Image 64.jpeg Image 65.jpeg Image 66.jpeg Merchandise The_Pirate_Princess_with_Jake_and_his_crew.jpg Pirate_Princess_Plush_Doll.jpg Jake's_Birthday_Bash_Book01.jpg Groupshot-promo.jpg Pirate_Princess-promo.jpg pirate_princess.gif|Pirate Princess Clipart Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Pirates Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Royalty Category:Flying Characters